Together Forever
by ForeverFanfic
Summary: After the Phantom Lord incident, Lucy leaves to train and goes missing after 1 year. The S-Class trials begin and they find a special someone. They wake up 7 years later only to find Fairy Tail a dump and set out to make FT number 1! Can they win? Takes Place During the GMG!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Guys! This is my first Fairy Tail fanfiction so please go easy on me!**

**Enjoy, **

**ForeverFanfic**

**I do not own Fairy Tail. If I did, I would be Hiro Mashima. :P**

It was soon after the incident with Phantom Lord and Lucy said her final goodbyes to her father. Even though told other-wise, Lucy knew that it was her fault for the damage done to the guild. If she had been stronger, she could have protected herself and the guild wouldn't have been brought into the sad world of Lucy Heartfilia. Watching the rowdy guild, she was thinking. Thinking about taking time off from the guild to train. To have the strength to protect her Nakama. She had made up her mind. She would quit now.

"Mira? Is master upstairs? I need to talk to him about something important." She asked

Mira nodded in reply. Lucy went up the stairs and to the master's room.

"What can I do for you child?" He asked

"_Master, I need time of the guild."_ She replied (AN- Lucy is in italics)

"Is this about the Phantom Lord incident?"

"_Sadly, yes. I need to be able to protect my family. I will return. When I do, I'll be stronger than before!"_

"Ok child. I will remove your mark, temporarily. So when you return, you have a fresh start."

"_Thank you Master, you are the loving father I never had. I will return soon."_

And with that, she left.

"Open gate of the maiden! Virgo!" Lucy yelled

"Yes hime?" Virgo asked

"Virgo, can you keep my home clean while I'm gone?"

"Yes hime." Virgo replied

And with that Lucy boarded a train to Clover town. On the train ride, holding Plue, she fell asleep.

_-Dream-_

_Lucy woke up in a dark cave. She could hear the dripping of rain drops outside. She was alone, or so she thought. 15 women appeared from the shadows. _

"_Who are you?" Lucy asked_

"_I am Jupitera, goddess of the sky, wind, and lightning." A female with long black hair and deep blue eyes said._

(AN- let's pretend that there are no Roman gods. Only Goddesses.)

"_Hello, my name is Juno, queen of the goddesses." Said a female with long blue hair and brown eyes._

_They all went down the line, saying their names and elements._

_Jupitera- Sky, wind, lightning magic- Black hair, Sky Blue Eyes_

_Juno- Queen- Blue hair, Brown Eyes_

_Neptunia- Water Magic- Raven Hair, Ice Blue Eyes_

_Apalla- Sun/Light Magic- Blonde Hair, Gold Eyes_

_Luna- Moon/Shadow Magic- Black Hair, Grey Eyes_

_Venus-Mind Control and Love Magic- Pink Hair, Brown Eyes_

_Mercuria- Flying and Shape Shifting Magic- Brown Hair, Blue Eyes_

_Minerva- Archive and Future Sight Magic- Brown Hair, Grey Eyes_

_Ceres- Earth and Gravity Control Magic- Green Hair, Green Eyes_

_Pluta- Death and Dark Magic- Black Hair, Red Eyes_

_Vulca- Fire and Armor Requip Magic- Red Hair, Black Eyes_

_Satunia- Time Magic- Blonde Hair, Brown Eyes_

_Maia- Animal Transformation and Control Magic- Orange Hair, Brown Eyes_

_Flora- Nature and Healing Magic- Lavender Hair, Brown Eyes_

_Icinia- Ice and Snow Magic- White Hair, Ice Blue Eyes_

"_Our power Is departing from us. We need someone to take on our responsibilities. Although we are immortal it doesn't mean we will have our magic forever. We choose you to take our magic. During this dream I had Minerva implant our magic into as well as the knowledge on how to use it. Train Hard, Lucy. Until we meet again." Juno Said_

Lucy woke up on the train.

"We are now approaching Clover Town."

Lucy got up and took her stuff. When the train stopped she got off and walked towards the forest to make camp. She was walking until she heard something from a distance. She turned to see a Silver dragon next to a lake. It sniffed the air and then turned to Lucy, who was trying to leave unnoticed. The dragon turned into human form and walked towards her.

"How would you like to be my disciple?" She asked

"I would love to, but what dragon are you?" Lucy responded

"I am the Elemental Dragon, dragon of all forces. We will begin training on Tenrou island. Hold my hand." She said making a portal

The walked in and appeared on the island.

"Let the training begin." She said

1 Year Later, Fairy Tail

It had been a year since Lucy had disappeared. The guild had lost it's rowdiness and the members often thought of Lucy. Team Natsu took her leave the hardest. Mirajane saw the look in Natsu's eyes, the love and longing for his best friend that he loved more than a friend. She chuckled to herself thinking of how cute Lucy and Natsu would be together.

"Listen Up Brats! S-Class Trials are starting! The contenders are Natsu, Grey, Elfman, Cana, Mest, Levy, Juvia, and finally Freed!" The guild cheered for the first time since Lucy left. "We are going to Tenrou Island tomorrow so be prepared!"

Tenrou Island

Lucy had been training a lot. She had now mastered magic including

-Cancellation Magic (Canceling enemy attacks)

-Healing Magic

-Requip Magic (exactly like erza's but different colors)

-Goddess Magic (The magic that the goddesses gave her)

-Heavenly Body Magic

-Elemental Dragon Slaying

-Triple Dragon Force (Like Sting and Rouge but 3x more powerful)

During the year on the island, Lucy met a phoenix exceed. It had silver and grey feathers and was beautiful, she had named him Olympian. She had also acquired the rest of the keys and was even honored to have the Celestial King's key. Not only did she have a lot of new powers, but her look changed as well. Instead of mid-length blonde hair, now she had wavy, knee-length blonde hair with black streaks. She wore black leather high-waisted shorts with sheer black tights, black high heel combat boots, a black peplum top, and over it all a long floor length hooded cloak with intricate gold and black designing. She didn't need to wear her belt anymore, thanks to her knew requip powers, she could switch them out with a snap of her fingers. Thanks to her new powers, she had to wear limiters. The normal wizard saint had at least 3 limiters, I had 20. 10 bracelets, 4 anklets, 1 pair of earrings, 4 bobby pins keeping my hair in place, and a small tattoo of angel wings over her left kidney. Lucy's hair was now always left down with two strands from each side pinned back.

Fairy Tail POV

"Look! I see the island!" Levy shouted

After Makarov explained the rules, they started. Freed put runes and left, leaving the others to escape. One by one, they left the ship, heading to shore. When Natsu arrived, he took Route A, hoping to fight Gildarts. When he arrived, he was shocked. He saw Lucy, standing there, waiting for him. Tears started to fill his eyes as he remembered the woman he loved.

"Lucy?" He asked

"Hello Natsu, Long time no see. Congratulations! You have chosen the peaceful path. Follow me." She said smiling

They walked into the forest remembering the time when they were so close.

"Where were you?" Natsu asked

"I will tell you when we see everyone else, for my story is a long one." She replied, and together they walked to the rendezvous point.

**That was Chapter 1! Please R and R!**

**3 ForeverFanfic**

**©ForeverFanfic, 2014**


	2. Explanations

**Hey guys! ForeverFanfic here! Thanks for all the views and follows! It's time for chapter two! Remember: I don't own Fairy Tail or any Characters! **

**Also, shout out to FairyTail123 and Crazzygiry101 for their reviews!**

**Now, without further ado, let's get on with the story!**

**Together Forever © ForeverFanfic, 2014**

_Previously on Together Forever…._

"_Lucy?"_

"_Hello Natsu. Congratulations, you have chosen the peaceful route."_

"_Where were you?"_

**Normal POV**

The walk to the safe zone was a quiet one. Natsu was shocked at Lucy's sudden return and before he knew it, all the memories were coming back to him.

"We're here." Lucy said

They sat down in silence and waited for everyone else. Lucy got bored and summoned cancer.

"Open, gate of the Great Crab! Cancer!" She said, more peacefully than her usual yell.

"New hair-cut, ebi?" He asked

"No. I just want to dye it like more of a platinum color. Can you do it please?"

Natsu was relieved to see that she still loved and cared for her spirits. Five minutes later, Cancer was finished, leaving Lucy with her new hair. Cancer left to the spirit world. Just then, Gray arrived from his battle with Wendy. When he saw Lucy, he was shocked.

"Lucy, is that you?" He asked

"Hello Gray, it has been a long time. I have missed you and the rest of the team very much." Lucy replied.

The master came next, with the rest of the winners.

"I see you've found Lucy." He said.

"Gramps, you knew?" Gray and Natsu asked

"Of course, Lucy has been communicating via lacrima with me every week. I now need to call everyone on the island here to show them the surprise!" Master replied very excited

He then brought the rest of the people on the island via teleportation spell. A portal appeared and everyone fell out. After gaining their composure, they stood up and brushed the dust off of their clothes. When they saw Lucy they were shocked.

"Lu-chan!" Levy yelled

"Love Rival!" Juvia yelled

"Lucy!" Squealed Mira, Erza, and Wendy

"Finding Lucy is MAN!" Elfman shouted

"Do you have any Whisky?" Cana asked, earning a slap on the head from Mira

Of course Mest was nowhere to be found. It had seemed as if he disappeared. (AN- He's the one with the Magic Government). The air was filled with happiness as the once missing friend was found, safe and alive.

"I suppose you all are wondering where I've been. Let's make camp and we'll all talk." Lucy said, in a new voice. Instead of the voice of happy-go-lucky Lucy, there was a confident, serious voice that matched Erza's intensity. (AN- Think of of Aquarius' voice.)

They all nodded in response and got started. Natsu and Gray got started on getting wood and setting up the fire. Juvia went to find a stream for water. Erza went to go hunt for food. Elfman, Mira, Wendy, and Lucy started putting up tents that Lucy got from the Spirit world while Cana just sat there doing nothing. Finally, the tents were finished, the fire was made, the food was roasting, the water was found, and everyone was sitting, eager to hear Lucy's story. During the time of preparations, Mavis, now a good friend of Lucy dropped in.

"Lu-chan! Are you going to tell us what happened now or what?" Levy asked

Everyone stared intently at Lucy.

"Okay, okay. I will….. After the Phantom Lord incident, I felt so bad. We lost everything. The guild hall, health, and happiness. It was all my fault. I wasn't able to protect myself, let alone protect all of the people I loved dearly. So when it all cleared up, I vowed to get stronger. I knew I had to leave in order to do this successfully, so I left for Clover town. During the train ride, I was visited by 14 women, claiming that they were the Roman goddesses. They said they needed someone to take over their magic and become their successor. They gave me their powers. Sky, wind, lightning, Water Magic, Sun/Light Magic, Moon/Shadow, Mind Control, Love, Flying, Shape Shifting, Archive, Future Sight, Earth, Gravity Control, Death, Dark Magic, Fire, Armor Requip, Time, Animal Transformation, Control, Nature, Healing, Ice, and Snow Magic." (AN- I know it seems like a lot, but I like the strong Lucy idea. She's gonna be such a bad a$$ XD)

Everyone gasped. Having that much magic should kill you.

"I know what you think. I almost died. The magic was tearing me apart in a painful process. I admit, the thought was upsetting getting that far and dying, but one day, I found someone that helped me. I was walking through the forest when I saw a dragon."

Once again, everyone was gasping and looking at her with wide eyes.

"Her name was Mililana, the queen of the Dragons. She was also the Elemental Dragon. She took me in and taught me here, on the island. I was taught how to control the power inside of me, and I was also taught Dragon Slaying of all the elements. Not only that but Cancellation, Healing, Requip, and Heavenly Body magic. On the island, I grew lonely after Mililana left. I met the first master Mavis, and my guild mark reappeared. We became good friends and I learned a lot from her. Then master contacted me and told me you guys were coming to Ternoujima and here we are." Lucy finished.

"Oi! Luce! Fight me!" Natsu said

"Why do you wear so many bracelets?" Mira asked

"Oh I forgot. I have to wear limiters now. I have about 19 jewelry ones and a tattoo on my kidney." Lucy replied

"EH!" Master said "You didn't tell me that! Lucy, I think it's only fair to make you S-Class!"

Everyone cheered.

"Lucy, can you make alcohol appear?" Cana asked

"Sure. Thought-make! Alcohol!" (AN-lol XD)

"I love new Lucy!" Cana squealed

"Lu-chan, where's your new guild mark?" Levy asked

Lucy lifted her shirt just a little bit to show a rainbow guild mark on her right kidney. Master gasped.

"What is it master?" Mira asked

"That color. It means something rare. I will tell you later." He whispered to Mira

After that they partied like there was no tomorrow. At 3 in the morning, they thought it was time to sleep. Everyone was passed out wasted except for Mira, Cana, Erza, and Lucy.

"Lucy. We should spar soon to test your requip powers." Erza demanded

"Hai. How bout later today?" Lucy replied.

And with that they fell asleep.

Later that day, Acnologia returned and without warning, destroyed the island. Thanks to Master Mavis, they stayed asleep for 7 years instead of death

Lucy POV

I woke up being shaken by what looked like Laxus.

"Oi! Blondie! Wake up. You'll never guess who's here." He pointed at the FT rescue team

"LUCY!" They all cried

"Hi guys! No time to explain, let's find the others!" I said.

"Open! Gate of the Traveling God! Hermes!" I yelled

'Yes, Hime?' He asked

"Hermes, I need you to find the others and bring them here." I said

"I can do it in 5 minutes!" He laughed

"You're on." I challenged

He left and came back with everyone in tow.

"4 minutes and 28 seconds. Not bad. But I could be faster. Thanks Hermes! You may go back." I said

He left and everyone was waiting, staring at me wide-eyed.

"You have g-god keys?" Bisca asked.

"And more, I'll explain later. Let's get back to the guild." I said while making a portal.

"Get in!"

We appeared in front of the guild. Wow it looked um….. What's the word, Homey? _

"Stop! Don't hurt them!" I heard a voice of a child say.

I ran in to see a gang about to beat up what looked like an older Romeo.

"LUCY-KICK!" I yelled and the thug threatening Romeo passed out.

"If you don't leave, you're next." I warned

The thugs left with the leader crying like babies.

"Lucy-Chan" Romeo asked, "Natsu!"

They all looked so happy and started crying tears of joy.

"Lucy? Where were you all this time?" Bisca asked after all the reunions

Everyone sat down and stared at me, wanting to know where I've been and what I've been doing, even the Thunder God Tribe (AN- IDK if that's what its called).

"I'll tell you but I'm only saying it once for it's a very long story." I said

I started to explain the story.

After the Story

"Wow, Lucy. That's one heck of a training mission!"

"Listen up brats! We're competing the something called the Grand Magic Games. The team is-"

**Sorry Guys, Cliffy! I'm going to try updating more often. R and R! Until next time…**

**Peace!**

**3 ForeverFanfic!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! ForeverFanfic here with a new chapter! Thanks for the reviews and follows!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail. If I did, I'd be Hiro Mashima…..**

_Previously on Together Forever:_

"_Listen up brats! We're going to be competing in the Grand Magic Games to win 30 mil- I mean, take back are place at number 1! The teams are…"_

Normal POV

"Fairy Tail A: Natsu, Erza, Gray, Wendy, and Lucy with Elfman as reserve."

Everyone Cheered.

"Fairy Tail B: Laxus, Mira, Juvia, Gajeel, and Mystogyn with Cana as reserve. Now let's take back our victory!" Master finished

The guild started to party and celebrate. Erza asked Lucy to show her the new armors the mage had upstairs.

With Lucy and Erza:

"Alright Lucy, let's get started. I'll requip and you'll requip in to the most similar armor you have." Erza explained

"REQUIP! Heaven's Wheel Armor!" she said, smirking, changing into the white armor

"REQUIP! Heaven's Wheel Armor!" Lucy replied, changing into the same armor but black.

Erza had a confused look on her face as she looked at Lucy wide-eyed. There was no way she had all the same armors.

(An- For this part, Erza will be in _italics_)

"_Let's Try this again, requip! Black Wing Armor!" _

"White Wing Armor! Requip!"

Lucy changed into the same armor, but in white. They kept requipping into the same type of armor until they started to feel light headed from changing so many times in less than an hour. Erza then realized that Lucy had all the same armors as she did, just in different colors. For example, in Flame Empress, instead of black, red, and orange it was white, red, and orange. (AN- So basically switch any black in armor with white. Only exception is lightning empress, she goes to black.)

_List of Lucy's Armors (For anyone confused… BTW, they have the same powers)_

_-Heaven's Wheel- Same armor, but black_

_-White Wing Armor_

_-Flame Empress-White, Orange, Red- Same Style_

_-Giant's Armor-Silver_

_-Adamantine Armor-Black with occasional white_

_-Lightning Empress- Black and Silver_

_-Purgatory- White_

_-Japanese Cloth-White Bandeau with Light blue, a normal blue, and cobalt pants with a white belt_

_-Flight Armor- Same cheetah Print with hot pink and neon blue_

_-Robe of Yuen- Pink and White_

_-Morning Star- Gold, white, and orange_

_-Armadura Armor- Blue_

_-Sea Empress-Blue_

_-Seduction Armor- White and light pink_

_Now that that's over, back to the story_

Normal POV

Erza and Lucy woke up to see everyone downstairs being it's rowdy self.

"Lucy?" Erza asked

"Yes Erza?" She replied

"How would you like to form a duo? We can still in team Natsu but we can do s-class missions together." Erza proposed

"I would love that! Let's go on a mission today! But what do we call ourselves?" Lucy said back

"How 'bout Angel and Demon?" Erza thought out loud

"We can change our nicknames too! I'll be angel and you are demon." Lucy told the scarlet haired mage

"Sound's great. Let's pick out a mission."

They walked over to the S-Class board. Lucy picked up a flyer.

"A colony of Wyverns is terrorizing our town. S-Class mages needed please help us." Lucy read out loud

Erza nodded, "We leave tomorrow. I'll meet you at the train station at 8:00 sharp." She said

They both left the guild together and went their separate ways.

The next day, both girls bought their tickets to Onibus town. Once the train left, they were chatting like they used to 8 years ago.

"So, Erza, what do you think about these 'Grand Magic Games'?" Lucy asked

"I don't know much about it, but it's a combination of events to test a guild's strength and rank them to see who is the most powerful. I have heard that the winner the past seven years is one called Sabertooth." She replied

Lucy had a look of confusion on her face, "Sabertooth?" she asked, and "I visited once while on a mission to scout competition undercover. I'm just surprised that they've won every year."

"If, I may ask, how did you go undercover and are they powerful?" The scarlet haired mage asked

"I put a long lasting invisibility spell on myself. They have powerful individuals but they don't work well together except for the duos. Unlike Fairy Tail, their master nurtures superiority instead of emotions." Lucy explained

"I see."

They soon arrived in the city of Onibus. It was obvious that the citizens were in hiding. They found their way to the Mayor's office for details of the mission. After that, they traveled into the forest leading to the colony's nesting area. It was a moderate level defeat, but they got it done quickly. By the time they were back in Magnolia it was 5:00 in the evening. Walking into the guild, everyone had shocked looks plastered on their faces. After all, it had only taken then 10 hours to complete a mission that should've taken a couple of days.

"Did you guys fail the mission?" Natsu asked

"No. We completed it. It took some work but in general, it was easy." Erza responded

The whole guild sweat-dropped at her comment. The silence was interrupted when the master said, "GMG teams, we leave tomorrow for training. Pack enough for 3 months, also pack your team uniforms for the games." With that, the participants left to go pack. When Lucy arrived home, she summoned Virgo.

"Yes, hime? How may I be of service?" she asked

"Hi Virgo! Can you help me pack for the games?" Lucy ordered sheepishly

"Of course, hime, I would love to."

As they packed, Lucy was caught up on what happened in the spirit world while she was gone.

"So, are Loke and Aries finally together?" Lucy asked excitedly.

Virgo laughed with a big smile.

"What? Is there something on my face?"

"No, hime, it is just that we missed you a lot while you were gone, Even Aquarius and the Celestial Spirit King. He also told me to give you this." She explained, handing a box wrapped in stars.

Lucy opened it to find a key. It was made of diamonds, and had a star as the handle. Lucy gasped knowing what it was. Virgo saw the eagerness in her eyes.

"Go ahead hime, I will go back. We are finished anyways. It was good to see you again."

Lucy held up the key. It fit in her hand perfectly. She chanted:

"I am linked to the path to the world of Celestial Spirits, now! The ruler and guardian of the stars, heed my call and pass through the gate! Open, Gate of the Celestial Spirit King!"

The key glowed and the stars outside shined brighter than before. The Spirit King appeared, obviously not in his normal size.

"Hello Miss-Heartfillia. It has been a while since we last met." He said

"Good evening, your majesty. May I ask why you have given me your key?"

"It is simple. I trust you. You have a bond with your spirits that I have never seen. I would also like to give you the keys of my children, Auriga and Andromeda." He said handing Lucy two keys made out of a rose gold, one with a princess crown, and one with a prince. He showed her how to make them invisible so they couldn't be stolen.

"But, why me, there are so many other celestial mages." She asked

"Like I mentioned earlier, you are different than any other mage I have seen. Well except for your mother I suppose. Also, there has been a weird drop in numbers of celestial mages. With that being said, we have gathered most of the silver keys whose owners have passed. You will get them when the time is right during your training. Now, should we get this contract started?" He inquired

Lucy merely nodded and grabbed her contract journal. It was soon known that the Spirit King was only to be called in times when she was severely injured, her friends were severely injured, time of warning others, and emergencies . He also would be able to help her from the spirit world if her keys were taken. He bid her farewell and ordered her to make contracts with his children as soon as he left. She started the same drill:

"I am linked to the path to the world of Celestial Spirits, now! O, princess of the stars, heed my call and pass through the gate! Open, Gate of the Spirit Princess! Andromeda!"

The key once again started to glow as a young girl Wendy's age passed through the gate. She had long, midnight blue hair and big silver eyes. She was wearing a short silver cupcake dress and cute star flats.

"Hi Master! I'm Andromeda, but you can call me Andie!" she squeaked, cheerfully

"Hi Andie, I'm Lucy. Please, don't call me master, after all you're my friend now!" Lucy cheered back

The little girl gaped at her comment. They got started on the contract. Andromeda had a strong level of 'star make' magic as well as transformation magic. It was soon revealed that she was a fun person to be with. After the contract was made, they were chatting like good friends. After an hour of talking, Lucy apologized saying that she had to finish a contract with her brother.

"Bye Lucy-Chan~!" Andie squealed, "Call me when you want to talk!"

Lucy smiled, she had had a lot of fun with the young girl. It was now time for the last one. Once again she chanted:

"I am linked to the path to the world of Celestial Spirits, now! O, prince of the stars, heed my call and pass through the gate! Open, Gate of the Spirit Prince! Auriga!"

A teenage boy a little younger than Lucy popped out. He had medium length silver shaggy hair, and raven eyes. He was around Lucy's age but younger, around the age of 15. As soon as he saw Lucy, he blushed, taking in the appearance of his new 'master'.

"Greetings, I'm Auriga, prince of the Celestial World. How may I serve you, master?"

"I've called you to form a contract and go over rules. Rule number one: You may not call me master, you will call me Lucy. Got it?" Lucy explained

Auriga nodded with wide eyes and they got started. Auriga had speed and water dragon slaying magic. After the contract was made, Lucy greeted him goodbye and sent him back to the spirit world. It felt good that she was trusted with all these responsibilities. She fell asleep after summoning the spirit royals, usually they drained most of a mage's magic power in less than five minutes, but Lucy wasn't even feeling like anything happened. The next day, the whole guild of Fairy Tail was ready to go. Lucy thought that it was just the participants going, but the more the merrier! They all rode a train to the Clover Town Resorts. It was decided that the rest of the day and tomorrow would be beach and leisure days. Not wanting her spirits to miss out on the fun, Lucy summoned all of her keys at the same time, taking a bit of her magic energy, but she had taken a limiter off at the hotel. Her spirits appeared, confused.

"If, I may ask hime, why are we here?" Loke asked

"To have fun of course! My guild is here for a beach day and I don't want you guys to miss out on the fun! I put spells on each of your keys so that you can stay in the human world pain-free for today and tomorrow. You will also be staying at a hotel with my guild and I." she explained

The spirits stared at her, wide-eyed, with jaws on the ground. It was silent until Princess Andie squealed:

"BEST MASTER EVER!"

All the spirits cheered, even Aquarius, and ran to the beach after getting in their swimsuits. Lucy sighed and walked up to a sunbathing Erza and lay down in the seat next to her. Lucy was wearing a sparkly gold two piece that showed of her assets and Erza was wearing a solid back bikini. They were both relaxing until they heard a faint voice saying 'men!' Both shuddered knowing who he was. Lucy had never met him, but the stories from Erza were scary enough. Sure enough, Ichiya and the Trimens appeared out of nowhere.

"Ah my honey, what a wonderful parfum you have today." Ichiya said to a shaking Erza

While Erza was being harassed by Ichiya, the same thing was happening to Lucy with the Trimens.

"Hello, Angel, or should I say _Lucy-San."_ A dirty blonde haired brunette said.

Lucy gasped but quickly covered it up. No one would be able to know her real name unless they had…. Archive Magic. She smirked. It was her turn to shock them.

"Ah, the Lost Magic of Archive, I would've never expected it, Hibiki-sama. Eve, I never thought a snow mage would like the beach. Ren? Could we just take it a notch down on the wind? And Ichiya, leave Erza alone. She is not your 'honey'." Lucy said expressionless

They looked at me wide-eyed.

"I must be leaving now. Erza, let's go." She nodded and they left, leaving shocked faces.

When she turned around, Ichiya gasped seeing her rainbow colored guild mark.

"What is it Ichiya-senpi?" Eve asked, switching the honorific of their elder.

"That mark, it can't be…." Hibiki said.

"Men..." Ichiya said

They stared at Lucy and Erza spraying each other with water guns. 'It can't be…' they both thought.

**Cliffy! Lucy** **doesn't know anyone from the oracion seis alliance because it's after the Phantom Lord incident but before Tenroujima during the time Lucy disappeared. Sorry I haven't been posting lately, I'll try to do it more often. Anyway R and R! **

**Love,**

**ForeverFanfic**


	4. Crocus, The Blooming Capital

**Hey Guys! ForeverFanfic here! It's time for a new chapter! Before we begin, I would like to thank you all for the follows and reviews! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or any of its characters…. **

**Now, on with the story!**

Time Skip- After Training

The 3 months of training had gone rather quickly. It was a lot of training, but they got it done. Their schedule consisted of

7:00 to 7:45-Wake Up and Breakfast  
8:00 to 9:30- Meditation with Capricorn  
9:45 to 11:45-Dragon Slaying Enhancements with Lucy  
12:00 to 1:00- Lunch and Free time  
1:00 to 2:30-Requip Sparring (Lucy vs. Erza)  
2:45 to 3:45-Battle Planning with First Master Mavis  
4:00 to 5:00-Hand to Hand Combat and Protection with Lucy's Spirits  
5:30 to 11:00- Free Time/Dinner/Recreation  
11:30- Lights Out (Only applies to GMG participants)

They had learned a lot in their sessions. Especially in the Dragon Slaying Enhancements. Lucy worked with everyone individually to enhance their element. Lucy and Erza got stronger in their sparring together as well. During her individual training with the Spirit King and Capricorn, Lucy acquired 35 more silver keys leaving her with 75 keys. Also while she was training, her phoenix exceed, Olympian returned from a mission, turning into his small bird form. It was soon time to get on the train to Crocus leaving a green Natsu, Gajeel, and Wendy. Unlike others, Lucy didn't get motion sickness. When they arrived in the 'blooming city', they had split into groups. Juvia convinced Gray to go to dinner with her, Erza went to meet a certain blue haired mage leaving Natsu, Lucy, and the exceeds. It was made clear by Erza that they were all to be in their hotels by 11:30 to get ready. Natsu and Lucy went into the town, enjoying the festival together when they saw a fight gathered in the middle of the festival. Lucy requipped into her Angel uniform. It was a pair of long, white ripped skinny jeans, a white peplum top with gold beaded cap sleeves. She wears white knee length combat boots over her feet. On her face is a white mask with gold lace and beading on it. To top it off, she wears a sparkly gold cape with a hood that covers her hair. On the back of the cape are big white angel wings engraved into it. When she finished requipping, she reminded Natsu and Happy not to use her real name. They walked into the commotion and heard:

"Don't you get it now? You guys are no match for the strongest dragon slayers in Fiore!"

Lucy looked to see a tall, blonde man with blue eyes. Next to him was another guy with dark black hair and red eyes. When she looked down she saw two exceeds. One had auburn fur and wore a indigo vest while the other had green fur wearing a pink frog costume. Natsu walked up to them in the middle.

"Strongest Dragon Slayers?" Natsu said to himself but unfortunately, having dragon hearing, they heard him.

"Ah, Natsu-san, so nice of you to join us after 7 years…. Nice job killing the dragon. Oh wait, you didn't kill it! And yet you call yourself a dragon slayer. Pitiful." The blonde one spat

Lucy was shaking with anger knowing that she would've been able to kill Acnologia if she had been awake.

"What's wrong girlie? You seem a little angry." He said again with a smirk

Natsu looked at Lucy in fear. He had never seen her that angry. With her new powers and desire to fight he wondered what would become of the so called strongest dragon slayers. Lucy just turned around.

"Come on Natsu. Let's go, I don't have time for this and the preliminary round is starting."

"But Angel~! I wanna fight them!" Natsu whined. Happy looked like he had enough with the other exceeds while Olympian just hid in the shadows. Lucy glared at him and said,

"We're going. Now." She said with a stern voice

Natsu turned to Sting and said,

"It's not over—" he was cut off by a punch in the stomach, making him fall. Lucy retracted her had and said

"I said _we're leaving._" She repeated

Natsu just nodded while the others were just shocked. _This girl could make the mighty Salamander quiver in fear?_ They thought. Happy ran over to Natsu while Olympian just flew from the shadows on Lucy's shoulder.

"Happy Grand Magic Games, Sabertooth." Lucy said before leaving. Natsu just growled in response earning another punch, this time in the face.

They left to go back to the inn, ignoring the rumors of the 'lost mages of fairy tail'. Natsu kept growling about 'Sabertooth Bastards' and Lucy had had enough leading to them returning with a passed out Natsu. They arrived at the inn only to find an angry Erza terrorizing their teammates.

"WHERE ARE THEY?!" She yelled

"Erza, we're here. Stop terrorizing our team." Lucy said, rolling her eyes.

Before Erza could reply, there was a loud horn noise. A pumpkin guy projection was in the air.

Lucy POV

"WELCOME TO THE ANNUAL GRAND MAGIC GAMES! THIS IS THE PRELIMINARY ROUND ALSO KNOWN AS…. THE SKY LABYRINTH! FIRST EIGHT TEAMS TO THE FINISH LINE WIN! YOU MAY BEGIN AND GOOD LUCK KABO!" The pumpkin guy said.

To be honest, I was pretty confused on what species he was exactly…. We looked out the window to see a massive dome in the sky. Sky labyrinth, huh? Seems easy. We walked out the window and started runny towards the arena. When we got there I motioned for Fairy Tail B to join us. Hesitantly, they walked over.

"Everyone hold hands." I demanded with a glare.

"I don't want to hold Ice Princess' hand!" Natsu whined.

I swear he can be so annoying…..

"Hold his hand…. NOW!" I yelled the last part

He cringed and held his hand. Now that everyone was holding hands, it was time to get started.

"Time-Arc! Freeze!" I said

The whole dome stopped around us. I had one more trick up my sleeve.

"Area Magic! Fly and Guide!" The wind picked up around us and in a matter of seconds, we were at the finish line. Everyone looked at me, obviously amazed.

We opened the door to find the pumpkin man.

"Congratulations kabo! You have passed the round! You may go to your dormitories to sleep. The games start at 10:00 in the morning. See you then."

Our teams walked out cheering.

"Hear that? We're making a comeback!" Gray cheered

"C'mon, let's go to the inn. It's getting late and we need to rest for tomorrow…" Erza reminded

We all went back to the Honey Bee and got ready for bed. I decided to go to the women's bath house for a bit.

"Girls, I'm going to the bath house for a bit of relaxation. Would any of you care to join me?" I asked while they nodded.

When we arrived at the bath house we stripped down and got into the hot spring and boy did it feel good.

"Erza, why didn't you tell me Jellal was here?" I asked

She just gasped while blushing.

"Oh? Is the mighty Titania blushing?" I asked again while the others laugh

"N-nothing's happening between us…." She replied, her face the same color of her hair.

"That's not what I asked but- if you insist…." I replied, slyly while the rest of us giggle.

"Juvia wonders why they call Lucy Angel. It is obvious that right now she is more close to Demon."

"How 'bout you, Lu-chan?" Levy asked

I instantly blushed showing that I was interested in someone. Stupid me…..

"It's Natsu-nii isn't it?" Wendy squeaked

"No." I said sternly.

Obviously to myself, maybe. I wasn't sure yet. Just as I was about to say something else my dragon slaying hearing picked other breathing patterns. I quickly covered myself up and quietly walked to the other side requipping a sword into my hand. When I got to the other side, I instantly paled at the sight. What I saw was Natsu, Gray, Gajeel, Romeo, 'Mystogen', and Laxus eavesdropping on our convo. C'mon! You'd think it was a bit childish for S-Class mages to be doing that. I walked over and pointed my sword at them.

"You Bastards! Don't you know girl time is confidential?"

I beat them all up and walked back to the others.

"I'm taking my leave. Good night minna!" I waved

"Bye Lucy!" Wendy said

I went back to our room and changed into some pjs. Yes, I said '_our room'_. That's right, we all have to share a room. I brushed my teeth and got into bed, summoning Plue to be a teddy bear.

Next Day—Still Lucy's POV

I woke up to see a tuff of pink hair snoring next to me. Only person I knew that had pink hair was Natsu…

"KYA! GET OUT OF MY BED YOU PERVERT!" I screamed, waking up the pink haired idiot

"Oh hey Luce!" He said, oblivious to the fact that he sneaked into my bed while I was asleep.

"LUCY KICK!"

That should do it. I looked over at the time. 8:30. After kicking the dim wit out of my bed, I got ready. I brushed my teeth and long hair and then requipped into my angel uniform. I joined the rest at breakfast in a cute café across the street clad in my cape and mask. By the time we finished eating, it was 9:30. Erza 'commanded' us to go to the stadium. It wasn't a very long walk and we arrived early. I was stuck in my thoughts until I heard:

"WELCOME TO THE GRAND MAGIC GAMES! I'M YOUR COMMENTATOR CHAPATI LOLITA AND WE'RE COMING TO YOU LIVE FROM THE ARENA! WITH ME IS FORMER COUNCEL MEMBER YAJIMA AND CURRENT MISS FIORE JENNY REALBRIGHT!"

There were cheers everywhere…..

"LET'S MEET THE GUILDS! IN 8TH PLACE WE HAVE THE HOUNDS, QUATRO CERBUS!"

5 guys came out yelling 'wild four!'….. I don't get it, there's five of them…. (AN – I know it's the guild's name so please no flames….)

"IN 7TH PLACE WE HAVE THE WOMEN OF THE SEAS, MERMAID HEEL!"

5 women came out of the stands. I recognized the one with dark purple hair and hazel eyes. Her name is Kagura. She's of the S-Class mages in Mermaid Heel.

"NEXT UP IN 6TH PLACE, THE HOSTS, BLUE PEGASUS!"

Now let's get this straight. Any ear bleeding screams before were nothing compared to this. The cheers were enough to make anyone cover their ears, dragon slayer or not.

"NOW THIS IS NEW! A FORMER DARK GUILD IS IN 5TH PLACE! PLEASE WELCOME RAVEN TAIL!"

More cheers. I could sense master scowling and glaring at their master. I'll have to ask him about it tomorrow.

"WE HAVE LAMIA SCALE, THE GODDESS OF LOVE AND WAR IN 4TH PLACE!"

I saw their master in the stands twirling her fingers…. Okay. I recognized Lyon from my first S-Class mission. Did he join a guild?

"LET'S MEET THE TOP THREE! IN 3RD PLACE, COULD THEY BE BACK TO RECLAIM THEIR GLORY? THE MISSING MAGES OF FAIRY TAIL B!"

I personally was expecting cheers like everyone else but, we got boos…. Aren't we in 3rd place? Isn't that good?

"OKAY, OKAY! NOW THIS IS A BIG SURPRISE! IN 2ND PLACE WE HAVE THE TIGERS OF FIORE, THE CHAMPIONS EVERY YEAR, SABERTOOTH!"

The looks on their faces were priceless as they walked out. I've never seen such confused faces in the crowd and among the teams. After a few minutes of awkward silence Chapati continued:

"AND NOW, THE MOMENT YOU'VE ALL BEEN WAITING FOR…. IN FIRST PLACE WE HAVE… WAIT WHAT? THERE ARE TWO TEAMS? WELL, ITS ALLOWED…. ANYWAY IN FIRST PLACE, THEY'VE RETURNED FROM THE 'DEAD', FAIRY TAIL A!

Still silence…. We walked out into the stadiums and joined the other teams.

"FROM FAIRY TAIL A, WE HAVE WENDY MARVELL, GRAY FULLBUSTER, NATSU DRAGNEEL, ERZA SCARLET, AND ANGEL! WE DO NOT KNOW HER FIRST NAME OR APPEARANCE SO SHE IS DEFINATLY A MYSTERY!"

I felt the glares and looks of confusion from all the other guilds. Most of them were staring at me.

"NOW LET'S START THE FIRST GAME, HIDDEN!"


End file.
